Apology (Nightprowler fans, please read)
by INFJwriter
Summary: I need Ninjago writers to read this, especially if you were a Nightprowlers fan. A/N with incomplete chapter 1 of We Are Ninjago included.


**(A/N) Hi guys. This is an important message from INFJwriter. I implore fans of** _ **Nightprowlers: 21st Century Ninja**_ **to read this especially.**

 **I've decided to be honest with myself. I loved writing Nightprowlers, but my interest has moved on. Book 3 is unlikely to be written by me. I've got bigger ideas, like AUs and other stories more focused on canon characters.**

 **I don't regret a moment of Nightprowlers. But it's time for me to move on. So, I am sending out a plea to all Ninjago writers. If anyone would like to adopt Book 3, I would be delighted to hand them the controls. Here are the rules.**

 **1\. You must have written decent fics (that I will inspect upon suggestion).**

 **2\. You may add as many new characters as you would like, but I would prefer my OCs to stay in character. Also, I would like ships to stay as they are.**

 **3\. You may write the fic how you please, but I will be giving you the vague story via private messaging, and I would LIKE to see some of those events happening.**

 **If any of you would like to adopt the fic, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you so much for everything.**

 **On a bit of a lighter note, I have my own tumblr now. You can go and check it out. It's mostly Ninjago stuff, so you might be interested.**

 **So that this doesn't get taken down, here is what little I had written of Chapter 1. I didn't give you the introduction because I think I might turn that into a oneshot of its own.**

Chapter One

Lab Rats

It was a cool, clear night outside in Ninjago City. Most of the metropolis was bathed in neon lights, the air filled with the sound and smell of the usual late night traffic. But the outskirts of town were mostly empty, especially the street outside the Ninjago City Jail. Just when the city clocks struck eight, a lone traveler exited the gates surrounding the fortified building, heading back to the Emperor's palace.

As she walked down the sidewalk, the street lights revealed her attire. She had a simple style, just like always. Just black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a silver jacket that she wore every day. Despite her plain attire, Alexis Lobe was no normal girl. Sure, she looked normal, except for the long, unnaturally white hair. But she was particularly antisocial, appeared cold to most people, and only had one friend, a boy named Reed. However, it was what lied underneath her skull that was very strange indeed.

She was a telepath. A Master of the Mind. She'd gotten her powers from her father, but he'd been imprisoned for being affiliated with the Ninja. She'd just been visiting him at the jail tonight. She was very fond of her father. He was always so understanding. But she hardly ever got to see him now that he was in jail. Alexis remembered how the government agents had broken down the door, torn apart the house, and seized her father and mother.

With nowhere to go, Alexis was taken by the government and given to a group of scientists that performed risky experiments on people. When they discovered her mind's capabilities, they erased her from all records, brainwashed people who knew her, and essentially made it so that no one knew she ever existed at all. Then she became a lab rat. Scientists injected her with chemicals including altered Anacondrai and Hypnobrai venom. The former enhanced her intelligence, the latter improved her telepathic abilities. They studied her, put her through trials, stretched her mind to its absolute limits. Finally the emperor said it was enough and took her in.

And so Alexis Lobe no longer existed. Only Emperor Ivan's telepathic minion, Cortexis.

When Alexis finally reached the palace, she decided to pay Reed a visit. She traveled to the fifth floor. When she turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into a tall palace guard.

"Sorry, Miss Cortexis," he said calmly, and moved to continue on his way. But Cortexis blocked him.

"You know, sir, usually guards treat me with a lot more fearful respect," she told him. She didn't care about the respect part, but she knew something was odd about this.

"I'm so sorry, Miss! I-"

"I don't need to read your mind to know you're no guard. So, Scarlett, I win this game again."

The guard looked at her with disdain. Then the tall, muscular form shrank and became much more feminine and slender. The black hair turned dirty blonde, and the pale skin took on a deep tan. The person standing before Alexis now was a very attractive young lady.

"You know, Scarlett, you don't have to go around looking like somebody else all the time," Alexis pointed out.

"You're just jealous," the shapeshifter sneered. "I bet you'd really like to get rid of that freakish white hair. Frankly, I can't blame you."

Alexis smirked. "Oh, Scarlett, if only you were as sweet inside as you look outside. Alas, your mind is dirtier than any I've ever read." Just then Alexis noticed something. "Scarlett, why do you look… older?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You usually keep your appearance around fifteen or sixteen. Now you look like you're in your early twenties. Why?"

"None of your business, freak!" Scarlett hissed.

Alexis just shrugged. "Have it your way," she told Scarlett, and continued on her way. Down a few more halls, and she came to the entrance to Reed's lab, or as he liked to call it, "The Junction". She knocked three times.

"What?" a voice growled from within.

"It's me, Mr. Grouchy," Alexis replied.

"You know, with a mind like yours, I'd think you'd know when people want to be alone."

"With a mind like mine, I know that's not the way to deal with your bad day, Reed. Let me in."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You know I can make you."

"No."

"Are you a child?"

"No."

"Let me in."

"No."

Alexis sighed. "You have until 'three' to let me in. If you don't, I'll take control of your motor functions and make you open this door. One…. Two…."

The door opened, and looking angrily up at her was a boy in a futuristic-looking wheelchair. Reed Michaels was not looking happy tonight. "Come in," he grumbled. Alexis entered and took in the looks of the room. The Junction was a spacious room that looked kind of like what Cyrus Borg's office used to look like, except a whole lot messier. Crumpled blueprints littered the floor, boxes of screws, gears, tools, wires, and various machine parts sat in random places around the room, computer screens showing pictures of robots covered the walls, and the desk at the end of the room was covered with writing utensils and half-finished sketches.

"So, what's eating you?" Alexis asked her friend. She already knew, but she also knew Reed needed to blow off some steam. Better to ask and let him rant.

"Ivan," Reed spat icily. "He keeps having me do loads of weapons. Can't a guy make something beneficial for once?! Unfortunately, I can't confront him about it-"

"Because he'd just get angry at you," Alexis finished for him.

"Exactly! All I want is to build something that matters. Is that too much to ask?" Then he sighed. "I feel like a grumpy old man, living in a wheelchair, tired of everything life throws at you."

"You want to see your sister again," Alexis voiced for him. "You miss her." Reed's head drooped.

 **(A/N) Well, that was it. That's all I had, and I stopped there. I couldn't write anymore. But I bet there's someone out there who can.**


End file.
